


Love Letters to Nobodies

by ichikonohakko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Guess the endgame pair, Kuroko's Birthday Fic, Letters, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Mystery, Press Conferences, Retelling of Teikou Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: Author of bestsellingLove Letters to Nobodiesseries Kuroko Tetsuya holds a press conference about the only book where he wrote love letters to the people closest to him instead of inanimate things like he usually does. Shenanigans ensues.(In which Kuroko wrote letters to the Generation of Miracles, Ogiwara Shigehiro, and Kagami Taiga)





	

Flashing lights, buzzing noises, and people trying to ask a million questions all at the same time were not anything new for Kuroko Tetsuya.

And yet, it still brought a sense of surprise whenever he sat down to be the center of attention to all of the reporters in the huge conference room that was rented out solely for his sake. Years of living as a shadow had always made him so grateful to the world around him and people had perceived it as a trait of humbleness that made his words seemed so genuine for anyone who read them. The books he had written had received so much love and Tetsuya was forever amazed by the reaction he received.

_Love Letters to Nobodies_ had been a smash hit books that were universally loved by everyone in almost every age bracket, from schoolchildren to elderly adults. Those books were his musings, his letters to everything that he had observed, and Tetsuya had fallen in love with the world in its simplicity. The office workers all adored the _Love Letters to Nobodies: A World Seen from Bullet Trains_ while the teenagers could not stop talking about the _Love Letters to Nobodies: Chiming Clocks of Schoolyards_ because it suited them. Tetsuya expressed his love to the simplest things, be it the sound of coffeemakers buzzing at two o’clock at night or the sound of school-end bells that started the club activities, and everyone had loved the way he loved everything.

And yet no matter how many books Kuroko Tetsuya had written, he never wrote about people. That was why the current installment had been such a groundbreaking work of his, because it was about people.

Tetsuya was calm, smiling as he let the cameras flash and the questions to continue. _Love Letters to Nobodies_ had started from his cellphone journal, ones he made in strikes of boredom about everything and everyone he found interesting. It was only natural that they will include people, because people had always been interesting. But still, the ones he deemed good enough for public consumption were always the ones he wrote about things and not people. And now, he had released an eight-chaptered book that contained his love for the people he loved the most and the world wanted to know.

“Kuroko-san!” A woman’s voice reached his ears, and Tetsuya smiled to her and asked her to ask her question. The crowd died down as she caught her breath. “I would like to ask you about the person in chapter _Cherry Blossom_. Is she your girlfriend? Are you romantically in love with her?”

Tetsuya let his mind wander to the mentioned chapter and the girl who had loved him with such kindness and tenacity…

\---

_Cherry blossoms bloomed underneath the blue skies of spring and she glared at the ground below her with an intense frown._

_The lights from the convenience store illuminated her face as she looks mad at the boring world around her, so I gave her an ice cream stick that was my lucky stroke of the day._

_She looked happier than I have ever seen her and she showed a smile that rivals the cherry blossom petals fluttering in the wind._

_‘Thank you!’ she beamed, kind as a breeze and bright as the stars, and I smile back._

_Cherry blossoms bloomed in spring, but her smile cheered me up all year._

_I love the smile on her face._

_///_

_Cherry blossoms wither underneath the dark skies of winter and she asked me if I remember a fond memory._

_I lied to her. I told her I don’t remember._

_I watch her leave like a flurry of petals, shedding tears as she run away from me and leave me behind._

_I love the smile on her face, and yet I did nothing to protect it._

_I made her cry._

_I love the cherry blossom when she blooms, and yet I did nothing when she withers away._

_I love you._

_I am sorry._

_\---_

“No, the person in question is not my girlfriend. We are merely friends who are close to one another. I am to give a speech in her upcoming wedding.” Flashes of cameras went wild as the crowd rouses with questions. This was the first time Kuroko Tetsuya ever reveal anything about his private life, after all.

This time, a man’s voice reached him. He had blue eyes that struck Tetsuya with a sense of nostalgia. “The tone of your writing in chapter _Brightest Light_ is the saddest I have ever seen in _Love Letter to Nobodies_ series, can you give your thoughts about that?”

How coincidental was it that a man with blue eyes was the one who asked a question about the man that was his brightest light? Tetsuya gave him a nostalgic look as he reanalyze the things he wrote on the chapter in question…

\---

_They say shadows may only exist when there is light._

_Then you are my light._

_In a sea of nothingness that echoed throughout the huge field where I stand alone with my persistence, a light was shivering._

_I was alone, but then the light found me and I was no longer alone._

_The shadow that I am grew darker and darker while the light that you are shine brighter and brighter._

_We smile, we laugh, we became each other’s everything and I love the way you smile as you offered your fist to me._

_Our fists met, shadow and light existing in the perfect harmony that was you and me._

_But then you shine brighter._

_Brighter and brighter until there is no room for shadows to exist._

_We do not smile, we do not laugh, and we drifted apart from each other until the day you say you do not remember why we stand next to each other in the first place._

_It was not you, it was me. I was not good enough to be your shadow anymore._

_You shine and shine and left._

_I love the way you shine so bright._

_And yet there was no place for me any longer, so I ceased to be._

///

_(And I am sorry.)_

_(I am sorry that you are alone.)_

_(I love you.)_

_(Forgive me.)_

\---

“ _Brightest Light_ is a chapter that hold much of my regret to the person in question,” Tetsuya answered with a calm tone, blue eyes staring at him as the reporter waited for his answer. “It is a chapter of regret, so I think it was only fitting that the tone will be sadder than any other thing I have ever written. In a way, this is also a letter of apology that I wrote for the person in question and he had phoned me the second he managed to read it himself. We have made up for a long time, but this is the first time I wrote what I felt during the time we drifted apart, so he was rather touched by it.” Tetsuya remembered the phone call so clearly, of angry, muffled crying that accompanied his former light’s apologies and regrets as well. He remembered the laugh they shared after, too.

Speculations were made about the man in question. The question of ‘are you romantically in love with him?’ were made from here and there. Tetsuya neither confirm nor deny the statements, he too, was not quite sure of what he felt about the subject, after all.

Then another voice with a question that were different from the others perked his attention and Tetsuya asked the woman to speak with the same smile on her face. “Well, I would like to note that while _Brightest Light_ was the saddest letter to date, the _Sunset_ letter was the most lighthearted one in the book,” Tetsuya warmed. Aah, the first chapter, the unsent letter he still had in the draft box of his cellphone. “May I assume that you have recently reunited with the person in question? While the others are full of parting, this one just screamed reunion to me.”

Tetsuya nodded as he fondly remember the smile on his sun’s face as they meet each other once more. His regret melting like the ice cream they used to share together and he remembered the nostalgic days of his childhood…

\---

_On a sunset of my newfound hobby, I meet the person who is like the sun._

_He is bright and cheerful, full of promises and potentials that matched his wide grins._

_Toothy smile of an innocent child, epitome of wonder and curiosity._

_My child-self did not know that I had fallen in love._

_He had left with a promise that gave me a drive, just like on the sunset when he came._

_We drifted apart once, in tears and broken promises, accompanied by feelings that no word may express, but he returned._

_With a grin and a piece of broken promise, he returned._

_He never drifted, I was the one who left._

_I was sorry, but he beams like the sun and asked me why I was even sorry._

_I love you, he said, has been and will always be._

_And I told him:_

_I love you too._

_///_

_We are children again whenever we are together._

_And we love that._

\---

“The events written in this book all happened before I reach adulthood, so it will be incorrect to say that we only recently reunited,” Tetsuya answered. “These letters represent the strongest feeling I have for these eight people I hold very dear. So it speaks a lot about parting, because that is when my feeling is at its strongest. But with the person in question for the _Sunset_ chapter, the strongest feeling I had is when we are reunited once more.” Flashes of cameras and rousing crowd, Tetsuya chuckled to himself and shook his head.

“No, I am not in romantic relationship with the person in question. In fact, the person mentioned in _Sunset_ chapter is going to get married with the girl I mentioned in _Cherry Blossom_. I am to be his best man at their wedding.” The reporters roared in excitement. Most of them already speculating who these people were, and Tetsuya could feel his phone vibrating within his pocket—no doubt notifying him of people mentioning him on twitter and other social media around. He paid it no mind.

Questions after questions were asked, but then Tetsuya hold up his hand sighed. “Anyone have _any_ other question that are relevant to my book?”

Then there was a girl with green hair, smiling at him with a knowing smile and Tetsuya remembered that Midorima Shizuka was a fan of his book and he already knew that she was going to ask pertaining to that. Tetsuya gave her a smile, noting how similar she was to her brother nowadays.

“I want to know what your feelings were when your write the _Lucky Pencil_ chapter of the current installment.”

Tetsuya smiled as he remembered the slightly humorous tone he used for that chapter.

\---

_The Rolling Pencil: Pencil of the Lazy God was a merchandise of a TV show that meant so much to a person I like._

_He is as eccentric as the geniuses of old, as hardworking as our boatmen ancestors, and his words do not seem to match what he feels inside._

_But I love how extraordinary he was._

_And yet above it all, it was his hardworking traits that seem to pull him through everything life throws at him._

_He is as distinctive as he is hardworking._

_Yet he refused to be acknowledged by the single trait that made me love him in the first place._

_The Lucky Pencil is kind to those who believe in it, and he too, is kind._

_The Lucky Pencil is merciless to those who oppose it, and he too, can be merciless._

_They say the color green may bring peace if you stare at it long enough._

_He, too, bring me peace when I am with him in the cold library._

_///_

_When we drifted, I did not feel the sadness I felt with others._

_I feel that we will talk again, though not as close as before._

_But he is kind, so I am not worried._

_But still, I am sorry._

_\---_

“The _Lucky Pencil_ chapter is one of the earliest letter I wrote, along with the _Sunset_ letter,” Shizuka looked giddy as she waited more of his answer. “I think this is one of the most lighthearted letters I have written, not counting the one I made for the coffeemaker in my home of course,” There was a surge of laughter coming from the audience, Tetsuya continued with a smile. “The person in question believes that he and I were born just to piss each other off. But I find an unexpectedly good company in him.”

“Will you consider going out with him?” Midorima Shizuka asked, a cheeky grin in place because she _knew_ that her brother is watching this press conference with his phone at this very moment. Tetsuya had to give to her, really. “Well, no. He is married to the love of his life and that love of his life will probably hunt me down with his pet hawk if I ever consider dating his husband.” The crowd laughed again, and Tetsuya could distantly hear the sound of Takao-kun’s laughter, along with his husband’s embarrassed quips from somewhere within his skull. Shizuka thanked him and he thanked her in return, lingering smile on his face as he sought out another question that piqued his interest.

And then there was a girl with purple pin on her hair, wearing a limited edition t-shirt of a famous pastry place and Tetsuya instantly knew who to pick. She was surprised that he would pick her out of all others who were trying to ask him their question, but she cleared her throat and shyly asked her question.

“I have my suspicion about the person you wrote chapter _Vanilla Candy_ for…” her voice was meek and sweet, Tetsuya nodded and urged her to continue. “Is he… is he a pastry chef right now?”

Tetsuya hummed, wondering if she made the connection because of the chapter title that had mostly nothing to do with the letter he wrote.

\---

_He and I are different._

_This is apparent in every shape or form, from our heights to our personalities._

_And yet we strangely fit each other in everything but one thing._

_I have passion yet no talent._

_He had talent yet no passion._

_He hated that, a lot, and I hated that, too._

_But we do not hate each other._

_He smells like candies and snacks, towering over everyone in height yet was more of a child than anyone in the room._

_I liked that side of him._

_And though I was smaller than everyone in the room, he said I am more of an adult than everyone was._

_He offered me vanilla candies._

_It paints a funny a picture, back then, because he is tall and sweet and I am short and bland._

_But we fit each other in everything but one thing._

_Back then, it was enough._

_///_

_He left without a word, and then we meet again._

_We meet again through that one thing that fit us not._

_And yet he treats me like nothing ever changed._

_I found myself liking that side of him, somehow or another._

\---

“Ah, I find myself wondering just how on earth you made that connection…” Tetsuya answered with a contemplative tone. “Well, as per my agreement to all the people mentioned in this book, I can neither confirm nor deny your suspicion. You are welcome to find out through other means, though.” Mystery was one of the intended purpose of his most personal book yet, after all. Tetsuya had become famous enough for his stories to be heard, for his farewells and reunions to be a tale for others to enjoy. She blushed and thanked him, Tetsuya then moved on to another question.

This time it was a woman that dressed like she was a model. She was tall and imposing, even when she was sitting among countless others. She raised her hand daintily and Tetsuya asked her to ask her question.

“I am here to ask a question my dear friend have about the book, but he cannot come here by himself…” She explained to everyone, as if not wanting the cameras to have the wrong idea about her intention. “Will you ever consider going out with the person in chapter _Flash_?” She looked glad to be rid of the question and Tetsuya instantly knew who she was here for.

Oh boy, he knew he had the right doubts when contemplating if he was ever going to publish _Flash_ letter to the public…

\---

_A flash of lightning in a clear blue sky._

_That was how I saw him when we first met._

_Excellent in everything he does and overflowing with passion that rivaled the brightest light’s, I found myself jealous of him._

_He shines, too, keeping up with the light that was his inspiration. I followed him closely behind._

_I followed and followed and followed, until the day I decide that he too, could darken my shadow._

_And he was wonderful._

_He exceeded everyone’s expectations in a blur of flash._

_He reminded me of the sun, he reminded me of the brightest light,_

_He could be everyone, he could be everything._

_I watched him grow and grow and grow until he no longer needed me._

_It supposed to be a moment of pride, and yet all I feel is emptiness._

_I love him, he was my pride._

_And yet when everyone left, he did not look back._

_///_

_He regretted leaving, but not for the reason why I turned away._

_But at least he still had a smile on his face, a different one than before, but it was a smile._

_I love his smile, whichever it may be._

\---

“No, I will never consider dating the person in question. Please tell your friend that I will confirm it to him right now that I have no such feeling towards the person in chapter _Flash_.” Tetsuya had a smile on his face, but his statement was delivered in the monotone that was his entire arsenal of expression he had back when he had to deal with a certain annoying blond. The lady looked relieved more than anything, then she thanked him and went to type on her phone.

The crowd murmured again and Tetsuya waited patiently until a question piqued his interest. He smiled as he searched through the crowd and he found a man dressed in casual jeans, bomber jacket, and baseball cap that caught his eyes and he asked him to ask his question.

“I have two questions, but you have to answer the first one according to my speculation. _Then_ I can ask you the next question. Is that okay?”

Interesting. Tetsuya nodded with an intrigued expression and the man asked his question. “First, are you in romantic relationship with anyone you mentioned in this book?” Flashes of camera and roaring of the crowd. Tetsuya sighed. “Well, as I said before, I can neither confirm nor—“ His phone vibrated twice, signaling a text message from the one and only person who still sends him text messages nowadays instead of using instant messaging service like everyone else.

He sighed one more time.

“Fine, I will confirm that I _am_ in a romantic relationship with one of the people I wrote these letters for.”

The crowd got louder and a million different questions that had the same answer popped out from reporters, men, women, girls, and boys alike. Tetsuya kept his smile, cursing his lover who was probably watching this conference from somewhere nearby.

The man then cleared his throat and continued his question. “Now my next question: between chapter _True Light_ and _Red Truth_ , which one did you write first?”

The teenage girls squealed first, obviously noticing the implication of the man’s question. He had so far deny any romantic feelings towards the people in the previously mentioned chapters, so there was only _True Light_ and _Red Truth_ left. And whichever he wrote first was the one he had relationship with. Tetsuya took a deep breath and put on his best smile.

“They were both written roughly at the same time, because it was the same event that made me realize my feelings towards both the persons in question for _True Light_ and _Red Truth_. Technically, I finished _Red Truth_ a few minutes before I finished _True Light_.” Tetsuya looked at the watch on his wrist and sighed, relieved. “It seems that I have overstayed my welcome. I look forward to meet you all in my next book signing event. Good evening everyone.”

Tetsuya stood up and bowed, typical of him to be punctual in his press conferences, and left. The people were all roaring for him to stay, but he wasted no time to return backstage and went over to the sofa.

“That was tiring…” He murmured to himself. Waiting patiently for his manager and editor to return from their battle outside.

Tetsuya stared at the book he had written, the accumulation of his teenage feelings that carried on until today.

_Love Letters to Nobodies: Fragments of Miracles_.

The only work he will ever write about people close to him. The only work that lay everything that is Kuroko Tetsuya bare for the world to see…

Tetsuya smiled to himself and hugged the book close to his heart. It was like a birthday present he made for the world that had given him so much.

He could feel his phone vibrating twice, no doubt his lover was asking him to call, but Tetsuya resorted to a nap instead.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Love Letters to Nobodies: Fragments of Miracles Chapter Index:  
> I. Sunset  
> II. Lucky Pencil  
> III. Vanilla Candies  
> IV. Cherry Blossom  
> V. Brightest Light  
> VI. Flash  
> VII. Red Truth  
> VIII. True Light
> 
> Bonus: Preview for _Love Letters to Nobodies: Fireflies in Red Hills_


End file.
